Part 1:The Maruaders The Necklace and the Prophecy
by lilyandjames4eva
Summary: Lily and James are friends. This is Year one of the Series. Lily is a muggle born and becomes a witch at hogwarts! James and the rest of Lilys friends are Pure~blooded. But that doesnt mean anything! Guys still are falling for Lily. But once Lily gets Ja


Chapter 1 Secret Invitation  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Evans, James Potter , Lily's friend Jacky and the Marauders had always been best friends. Lily and James especially.  
  
They were there for each other for good times such as quidditch and pranks. And for bad times such as when the chamber of secrets was open in their very first year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and and Hagrid was exspelled.  
  
James glanced around. Suddenly his warm coffee like eyes fell upon a pair of emerald bright cheery eyes. These eyes belonged to Lily Evans. Lily was very pretty. She had red copper hair that was never just perfect because if it was it would ruin the beauty in it. Her eyes stood out because she had red hair.  
  
James didn't notice he was staring at Lily but Lily felt that she was being watched. She turned around and saw James looking straight at her! James though was very cute himself. He had black tangled hair that he styled just right and he wore glasses and behind those glasses were the most warming eyes you would ever see.  
  
James hadn't seen Lily this cheerful since before Hagrid was exspelled. There was always a hint of sadness in her eyes. But he new why she was so happy......  
  
*~ flashback~*  
  
Dear Lilith, ( Sirius and James always teased me about my name) Meet me in the 4th corridor straight after classes!  
  
Someone  
  
A jolt excitement surged through Lily. She hadn't had an admirer since Diggory in the 1 st year. Her eyes scanned the common room. Her neck tingled and she turned around to be looking at warm coffee like eyes............ It was JAMES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
she thought,  
  
As she walked into the Great Hall that morning her friend Jacky was waiting her arrival.  
  
" So what do you want to do other than do homework after classes? Play chess?" asked Jacky.  
  
" Ummmmm....... I'm kind of meeting someone....." Lilys voice trailed.  
  
Jacky's eyes lit up. Jacky was a gossip queen.  
  
"Ooohh! Lily who is it?" she asked eagerly.  
  
" That's the point!! I dunno who wrote me the letter!"  
  
" Ooohh! What letter!?!?"  
  
So Lily showed Jacky the letter.She read the letter with interest and curiosity. You could see a hint of confusion on her face.  
  
" Lilith?" she asked.  
  
" That could only mean two people James and Sirius!" I said.  
  
" Oh Lily with all this letter excitement I forgot to tell you! Sirius asked me out this morning and i said yes!" she said.  
  
Jacky went on but Lily ignored her. As Lily's eyes scanned the table and her eyes met up with cofee like eyes that made Lily start to think.  
  
He is sort of cute though. WAIT!!! Lily snap out of it you can't fall in love with you best friend! But he did... He fell in love with you!!! said the little voice in the back of her head. And what about Jacky and Sirius? What about them? They were best friends!  
  
Little did Lily know James had been in love with her since they were on the Hogwarts Express on their first trip to Hogwarts. He just never had enough courage to tell her. Not until Sirius asked Jacky out did James have enough courage.  
  
But as he felt a prickle on his neck and turned around to see Lily looking at him. He stared into her emerald green eyes. And he wondered Why is she staring at me? Is there something on my face? Or is she in love with me two? Of course she is. Duh! Why else would she look at you like that? said the little voice in the back of his head.  
  
Then suddenly Jacky noticed that Lily was day dreaming. "Lily?" Jacky said softly.  
  
Then all of the sudden Sirius went to go say something to James but found that he two was day dreaming. But instead of speaking to him Sirius flung some scrambled eggs at Jame's face.  
  
"Jamsie is in love I knew it! Who is it James?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Lily....," he sighed, " She'll never like me!"  
  
" Sure she will," Sirius started but was cut off cause James got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Classes were boring as usual to Lily but during History of Magic instead of falling asleep in class she wondered. And she thought Today in that room if there is a right moment I will kiss James... But why do I like him all of the sudden? But u have ever since your first year you were in love with him and you didn't know it!  
  
After classes Lily dropped her stuff off in her dorm. And raced to the 4th floor. She stopped in the girls bathroom on the way there and fixed her hair. Then as she approached the classroom she began to butterflys.  
  
When she opened the door she found James already there.  
  
"Hi" they both said.  
  
" So why did u write that note?" She asked playing dumb.  
  
" Ummm cause I wanted to tell you..... That I love u Lily."  
  
Lily went up to James thinking it was the right moment and kissed James lightly on the lips.  
  
"So is that a Yes James I will go out with you?" he asked with a grin.  
  
" Well I dunno does this answer it?" and she kissed him again.  
  
*~ end flash back ~*  
  
D/C I do not own anything but the plot and Jacky. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N R/R ( read and review) Don't be too harsh it's only the first chapter and I promise the next will be better. 


End file.
